Something Unexpected
by kittykate928
Summary: (AU Fiolee) Fionna has always been somewhat troubled. Being a foster kid hasn't exactly made life easy, but she's just glad she has her twin brother there for her when she needs him. But a stranger she meets in a bar may help her out of the hole she's been in since high school. {Warning: This fanfiction contains topics like alcoholism. Read with caution if sensitive to such.}
1. Prologue

Fionna Mertins sits alone in the booth of the dive bar that had become her nightly haunt. She liked it because the drinks were cheap and there weren't a lot of creepy old dudes hitting on her. As she sips her beer she thinks of what exactly got her into this situation.

Fionna was never what someone would consider a 'good kid'. She was always in some sort of trouble, starting with talking back to her teachers in elementary school and progressively getting worse. A few detentions here, suspension or two tossed in there. It wasn't until her sophomore year of high school that her trouble making took a turn for the self-destructive. She started dating a boy named Blaze with bright red hair and a short temper to match. He had a bad home life and some not-so-healthy ways of dealing with it. Fionna never touched the harder stuff, but she took to alcohol, finding it numbed the pain and rejection she felt from being put up for adoption and the awful foster homes she had to endure. Her relationship with Blaze was short, but her relationship with alcohol wasn't. Her twin brother, Finn tried to help her, but he had his own problems to deal with. It was hard to comfort others when you feel as awful as they do, after all. It wasn't until she met Bubba Gumm in her senior year that her life took a turn for the better. She and Bubba had an instant connection. He was incredibly smart, responsible, had pink-tipped blond hair and was totally nerdy. But, to Fionna, he was perfect. He tutored her to get her grades above passing, convinced her to start AA meetings, and basically gave her hope she wouldn't be some deadbeat high school drop out. Fast forward to graduation night. Bubba had seemed off that entire week, but Fionna chalked it up to nerves about graduating. That is, until she found him and some girl getting much to friendly behind the bleachers after the ceremony. She dumped him without thinking about it, then ran home. For the first time, after months of sobriety, Fionna gave into her urge to drink. She easily found her foster parent's stash and drank until she forgot herself. She drank until she couldn't feel the rejection and insecurity and self-doubt left over from being a foster kid. She drank until she forgot any shred of being unwanted and unneeded. And although she doesn't remember much from that night, she remembers those terrible feelings creeping up on her, like a wave approaching the shore. She may not remember her brother finding her passed out on her bedroom floor, but she will remember one thing the rest of her life.

She never wants to feel those things ever again.

And so she drinks. Not in binges, not anymore. But she tells her brother she's going out with friends or on a date or to an AA meeting, but really, she goes here. To forget herself.

* * *

**Here we go! I know this was short, but it's only the prologue. And I promise it'll get lighter in the coming chapters, so just bear with me for a bit. Ok, I hope you enjoy! Kisses! *Mmm-wah!***


	2. Truth or Dare

Fionna used her index finger to trace the lip of her beer bottle. She sighed, wondering what life would've been like if she hadn't caught Bubba and that girl. Or if she had simply handled it better, been calmer, more rational. But Fionna had always been an 'act now, think later' type of girl. And that personality trait had gotten her into trouble more times than not.

"Hey, mind if I sit with you?" A male voice said. Fionna looked up to find a tall boy, maybe her age if not younger. He had inky black hair, white skin and warm, almost-black brown eyes. When she doesn't say anything for a few beats, he smiles.

"I'm Marshall Lee." He says and holds a hand towards the blonde in the booth.

"Fionna." She says slowly, hesitantly shaking his hand. After they shake, she nods to the seat in front of her.

"You can sit if you want." He accepts her offer.

They sit in silence for a bit.

"Look, if this is your way of picking up girls, I'm just going to tell you now, I'm not going home with you. I don't do one night stands." Fionna finally says. Marshall Lee just smiles.

"Don't worry, I'm not that guy anymore. You just looked like you might've wanted company." He grins.

"Oh. Thank you, then." Is her only response. Then, she gets an idea.

"Wanna play a game?"

"Depends. What game?" He asks, doubtful.

She thinks for a moment before suggesting: "Truth or Dare?"

"Sure. You first. Truth, or dare?" He asks.

"Um, truth." She answers.

"What's your full name?" He says, without missing a beat.

"Fionna Mertens." She tells him.

"Middle name?"

"Don't have one."

"Everyone has a middle name."

"Not me." He raises his eyebrows at this.

"Not even on official documents and stuff?" He asks in disbelief.

"Nope. Truth or Dare?" Fionna asks, changing the subject.

"Dare." He says. She thinks for a bit, looking around the room, before spotting an old karaoke machine on a slightly risen.

"I dare you to go sing a Britney Spears song." She challenges.

"No problem," Marshall Lee says, brimming with confidence. He walks, no, _struts _over to the microphone. He chooses a song, then the music starts.

_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too._

_And I need to do what I feel like doing._  
_So let me go and just listen._

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl._  
_Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world._

_Always saying little girl don't step into the club._  
_Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love._

The entire bar stops and stares at the black-haired kid singing Britney Spears.

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)_

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy._

_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy._

_What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?_  
_All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there._

_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._  
_I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it._

At this point, Marshall was really getting into. Maybe _too_ into it.

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, _  
_(I just wanna dance next to you) _  
_To another time and place._  
_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, _  
_(Are you ready)_  
_Leaving behind my name, my age._  
_(Lets go)_

_(Like that)_  
_(You like it)_  
_(Now watch me)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_  
_(Panting)_

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you._  
_(I just can't help myself)_  
_I really wanna do what you want me to._  
_(I just feel I let myself go)_

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you._  
_(Wanna see you move)_  
_I really wanna do what you want me to._

He could actually sing pretty well.

_(Uh Uh Uh)_

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, _

_(I just wanna dance next to you) _  
_To another time and place._  
_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, _  
_(Are you ready)_  
_Leaving behind my name, my age._

_I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._  
_I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good) _  
_I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_  
_(Panting)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)_  
_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_  
_(Panting)_

_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now) _  
_I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._  
_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)_  
_I'm not trying to hide it._

_(Like that)_

Nearly everyone, including Fionna, started clapping. Marshall Lee bowed slightly, then walked back over to her.

"So, What did you think?" He smirked.

* * *

**See? I told you it'd get lighter! This chapter was a lot of fun to write (mostly because picturing Marshall Lee getting into I'm A Slave 4 U is hilarious), and I hope you enjoy it, too! **

**Kisses! *mmm-wah!***


	3. BMO Loves Pancakes

"So, what did you think?" He smirked. She just shook her head.

"You're half-way decent, kid." She said, then her phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. and made the 'one second' gesture to Marshall Lee before walking to a quiet corner of the bar.

"Cake! You'll never believe what just happened!" She exclaimed into the phone. Cake was her best friend since 1st grade and her soul-sister since forever. Or, at least, that's what they decided. Her real name was Cassandra Alexandra Kalama Elliot, but Fionna started calling her Cake in 4th grade when a teacher wrote 'Cassandra is just as sweet as what her initials spell out!' on a report card and the nickname stuck.

"Wait- Fi, where are you right now? Your brother just called me, frantic because he couldn't find you." Fionna instantly felt guilty. She had gotten every text and heard her phone ring while Marshall was singing, she just ignored her phone.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll call him and tell him I'm on my way home." She started walking back toward the booth where Marshall sat. "I'll call you later, okay?

"Yeah, and text me as soon as you're home. Love ya, girl." Cake said and hung up.

"Hey, thanks for hanging out with me tonight and all, but I gotta get home. See ya around, maybe?" Fionna asked, digging in her small purse to make sure she had everything.

"Sure. But, let me give you my number. Call me if you ever want to continue this game. It was a lot of fun." He suggested, handing her a piece of paper with some numbers on it.

"Yeah, okay." She said nodding.

* * *

"Where have you been, Fionna? You said you'd be home an hour ago. You always call if you're gonna be late." Fionna winced at the anger and worry in her brother's voice. She hated making him worry, but she just lost track of time sometimes.

"I know, I'm sorry." She apologized, following him into the kitchen when he walked off. She felt a wave of gratefulness that she had found some mints in her purse and only drank half a beer. "I just lost track of time.

"Most nights this week you didn't even come home." He stopped and turned around. "Let me smell your breath." He said.

"What? No! You're acting like an overprotective parent, Finn." She told him, jerking her chin back.

"Well, you're acting like a child, so I guess it's fitting. Where were you, Fionna? I was worried you were hurt, and you didn't even answer my texts." He said sadly.

"I-I. . . " Fionna stuttered.

"I know you weren't at Cake's house, I called her first." He crossed his arms.

"I know, she called me-

"Then where were you?" He asked.

"I-I. . . I wasn't anywhere." She told the floor. Finn sighed.

"Fine. Don't tell me." He replied and leaned against the counter. "You know, Fionna-" He started to say but was cut off by a knock at the door.

Before either of them could answer it, it opened and a male voice filled the tiny apartment.

"Hey, Finn? Did you find Fionna yet? I came over as fast as I could. You need me to go out and look for her?" Jake called as he walked into the living room.

"You called Jake?!" Fionna whispered.

"I was worried. I didn't know whether you were dead in ditch or not." He deadpanned before walking out to greet his worried best friend.

Fionna stayed in the kitchen for a while. She texted Cake to let her know she got home okay. She got a drink of water. Finally, she ventured out into the living room. She found her brother and her might-as-well-be brother playing video games. Next thing she knew, she was being squeezed into a bear hug by the 6-foot-6 man with the red-ish-brown hair. Jake had been her brother's best friend for longer than her and Cake had know each other. They were basically siblings, and treated each other as such.

"I'm fine Jake. I was hanging out with a friend and lost track of time." She half-lied to get him to stop squeezing her.

"I know, but Finn had me thinking you were never coming back or something," Jake said as he let her go. Fionna walked past them towards the bedroom hallway, paused before she left the room and looked at her twin. He was staring straight at the TV, concentrating extremely hard to be playing a game.

_I must have really upset him. _She thought guiltily before going into her small bedroom.

When she got there, she fell onto her bed. After staring at the ceiling for a few seconds, she hopped onto her laptop and searched Facebook for Marshall's number. It was unlikely he had his number searchable, but it was worth a shot. One result popped up. Bingo. She clicked on the picture of the face she had been talking to earlier and took it in. His last name was Abadeer, he was a singer/musician (that explains a lot), he was about to turn 21 (So he was a year older her. And had a fake I.D.), and he was single. Thank you Facebook!

"There was a soft knock on her cracked-open door, and Finn peaked in.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi," She answered.

"Hello." He replied. This was a game they played when they were younger when they fought. That's how they let the other they were done fighting. She was glad he wasn't so mad at her anymore. He lingered in the doorway for a second, before saying "Sorry. For attacking you earlier, I mean. I just worry about you. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yeah, of course." she said. "You're my twin brother, we have a psychic connection, remember?"

"You're going to forever think we're psychic because of that one time in 5th grade you bet Lindsey S. Parker you knew what I was doing at any given moment and happened to be right, aren't you?" He asked, groaning but glad they were joking again.

"Never!" Fionna exclaimed, and they both laughed. He asked her if she wanted to play Call of Duty with them, and when she declined (there was more Facebook stalking to be done), they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Remember back when we were kids, and we used to pretend we were adventurers?" Fionna said, finally.

"Yeah, and we lived in the Land of Ooo, and Cake and Jake were our magical animal siblings." He chuckled.

"Yeah. . ." Fionna laughed. "I love you, Finn. I'm sorry I made you worry tonight, and all the other times this week. I promise I didn't mean too."

"It's okay. And I love you too, Fi. You're my little sister. You have my back and I have yours." He grinned, getting up off the bed.

"Hey! You're only older by 47 minutes!" She argued, throwing a pillow at his back as he walked out.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed.

* * *

The next day, Fionna stared at the small slip of paper in her hand. Finn had gone for the day, (he took classes at the local university) and Jake had gone home sometime in the early morning, after Finn finally kicked him out because he needed sleep. This would be the perfect time to call Marshall, but she didn't know if she should. It felt too much like going behind her brother's back, like she was keeping something from him. They didn't have many secrets (beside the obvious one Fionna was keeping, but she justified that by saying she was protecting him from getting upset and being disappointed) and she didn't want any more than the one she kept. She hadn't told Cake about him, and it felt wrong to keep something from her, too.

_Screw it. _Fionna thought and picked up her cell. It wasn't like they were dating, or that she'd purposefully keep him from her brother and best friend. So, it really doesn't matter if she calls him. It's _only_ a phone call, after all.

She started to dial, but stopped when she heard a strange noise coming from down the hall. It sounded almost like. . . snoring.

_What the hell?_ She thought. She immediately got up to investigate, and slowly tip-toed out of her bedroom. Hesitantly, she cracked the door to her brother's room open and looked in.

"Oh my Glob." She whispered. There was a small child sleeping on Finn's bed. Fionna ran back into her bedroom and texted Finn, deeply confused to why there was a little boy in the apartment. His reply came a few minutes later.

Fionna: _WHY IS THERE A SMALL BOY IN YOUR ROOM?! I KNOW YOU'RE IN CLASS BUT I NEED TO KNOW!_

Finn: _He's Jake's nephew, and he's gonna stay with us while Jermaine's away. His name is Benji Monroe, but Jake said to call him BMO. Do me a favor and make him something to eat when he wakes up and keep him entertained?_

Fionna: _You're so lucky you have me as a sister, because I doubt anyone else would agree to this._

Fionna walked back to Finn's room to check on BMO, but he wasn't there anymore. Suddenly, she felt something hit her arm.

"BMO CHOP!" The little boy yelled, while karate-copping Fionna's arm, before running off, calling: "If that was a real attack you'd be deaddd!"

Fionna stared after him in a sort of shock. She had nearly zero experience with children. One of her foster parents ran a daycare, but she never stepped foot in the place. Finn was so much better at that kind of stuff. But even with her limited amount of experience with kids, she knew this one was nuts. Oh, well. Finn just better know he owes her.

"BMO," She to the child in the living room. "I'm Fionna. You're Jake's nephew, right? I'm his friend. Do you want something to eat? I can make some bacon pancakes, they're pretty good." At the mention of food, his green-blue eyes lit up, then narrowed.

"I like you for now, Fionna the human!" He exclaimed, then ran over to the bar they used as a dining table and sat down. Fionna went into the kitchen and gathered the supplies for bacon pancakes. The stove was on the other side of the counter BMO was sitting at, so she talked to him while she cooked.

"Hey, betcha I can flip this in the air!" Fionna said.

"Nobody but Uncle Jake can flip pancakes in the air without them hitting the ceiling or going on the floor!" BMO argued with complete confidence.

"Who said you're uncle never taught anyone his secrets?" Fionna replied and tossed the Micky Mouse shaped pancake into the air and flipped it.

"Whoa!" BMO said, amazed. Fionna served the pancake she just flipped and started to sing.

_"Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes,  
_

_Take some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake,  
_

_Bacon pancakes, that's what it's gonna make,  
_

_Bacon pancaaake!"_

* * *

Finn walked into the apartment to see Fionna and BMO laughing and playing video games. BMO popped up when he spotted the blond boy and ran over to hug him.

"Uncle Finn! Fionna made me bacon pancakes and showed me her magic pancake-flipping powers!" The small boy said.

"Pancake powers? You must be really special, she hasn't even shown _me _those, and I'm her brother!" Finn told him, raising his eyebrows at Fionna. She just shrugged with a "What can I say?" expression.

"I've gotta do some stuff, I'll be in my room if you need me." Fionna said, strolling to her room.

When she got there, she called Cake to tell her about all that happened that day.

"And it turns out the little cutie's a master at Guardians of Sunshine! Who would've thought! Anyway, what's going on in your life?" Fionna asked.

"Nothing much, Lord's been pretty busy lately." Lord was Cake's boyfriend. Even though Lord was his real name, Fionna preferred to call him Mo-Chro (short for monochrome), because he only wears black, white, or grey.

"With what?" Fionna asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, you know, hanging out with Bubba," Fionna winced slightly at her ex-boyfriend's name. "There's this new kid in their classes that Bubba apparently knows and doesn't get along with. I told Lord to not get involved or anything if they get into a fight but I doubt they will. Bubba's not the sort."

"Yeah. . ." Fionna trailed off, not wanting to remember anything about Bubba. It sucked that Mo-Chro was such good friends with him. "So do you know who this kid is?" She asked.

"No, but Lord said he looked like trouble. Why?"

"Oh, I just want to see if Finn or I know him. If he hates Candy-Balls I need to thank him for being one of the last smart people on Earth." Fionna half-joked.

"Ha! Candy-Balls, I like that!" No matter how much she loved Lord, she hated Bubba just as much - if not more than Fionna. "Well, Lord described him as having black hair that was sorta shaggy, dark brown eyes, kinda pale, wore black skinny jeans and and a grey t-shirt. He actually did say his name, but I can't remember it. I think it started with a 'M'."

"Is it by chance Marshall Lee?" Fionna asked.

"I think it was, now that you say it." Cake replied. "You know him?"

"I might. Hey, I need to go, 'kay? I'll call you later." Fionna said and started searching for the slip if paper with Marshall's number on it.

"Alright, honey. Love ya,"

"Love you too, Cake. Bye," Fionna hung up and dialed the number in her hand.

* * *

**Finally! A lot happened this chapter. And as for BMO, I just love the idea of his human form being a little kid! And I want to apologize for the delay of this and other chapters (cough cough Aaa Academy cough cough coming soon cough cough), but I have school. I'm in a virtual school, and I'm behind on work, so I don't get much free time. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and thank you to everybody who reviewed it, I love reading them and seeing what you think! Ok, kisses lovelies! *mm-wah***


	4. Fionna's Tragic Backstory

Marshall Lee Abadeer, known as the Vampire King among his friends because of his bad boy reputation and poor sleeping schedule, awoke with a start to the sound of his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" He yawned into his phone.

"Hey, Marshall Lee? It's Fionna, from the bar last night?" The blonde on the other side of the phone said.

"Oh, hey." Was Marshall's response.

"Sorry, if I woke you up. It _is _one in the afternoon, though." She giggled. Marshall Lee rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed.

"What? No," He paused to yawn. "It's about time for me to get up, anyway. What's up?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to know if you knew a guy named Bubba Gumm? He may or may not have pink hair, I don't know for sure."

"Yeah, I know him. We used to be friends, actually. Why?"

"Are you still friends?" Fionna asked.

"Not really. In fact, his detests me. Always been too proper to hang out with a rebel like me." He laughed darkly.

"Well, I'd just like to thank you for being one of the last sane people on the planet!" Fionna joked. Marshall laughed and got up to find some clothes.

As he looked through his closet, he asked, "What'd he do? No one hates someone just because."

"Let's just say we knew each other in high school and I do _not_ want to go back." She said.

"That bad, huh?" Marshall asked absentmindedly as he looked pulled on a pair of skinny jeans.

"You don't know the half of it." They laughed, before Marshall said, "He was a different guy in high school. He was a lot more easy-going, more caring and humble. He changed towards the end of his senior year, got arrogant, cheated on his girlfriend, and got caught, of course. Don't really know what happened to him after that."

Fionna was silent for a second, frozen out of fear Marshall knew she was that girlfriend. _Why do I care what this guy thinks? I just met him. Besides, if he knew it was me, he wouldn't have brought it up. _She thought.

"Fionna? You still there?" Marshall questioned, cradling the phone to his shoulder to put on a shirt.

"Yeah, just. . . thinking." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, maybe you'd want to grab some food with me?" She boldly asked, immediately regretting it when it was met with silence.

"Sure. Yeah, I'd like that. Anywhere you had in mind?" He replied after (what seemed like it anyway) forever.

"Um, kind of. There's this little, hole-in-the-wall burger place I found with my brother if that's alright." She said, a little shocked he said yes.

"Sounds radical. How 'bout you text me your address and I'll pick you up at like, 1:30, 'kay?" He asked, looking in his bathroom mirror, messing with his dark hair.

"'Kay." Fionna smiled. For some reason, she was really excited about seeing him, even though they had just met.

"It's a date." said Marshall.

"Alright, see you soon." Fionna said, still involuntarily grinning.

Marshall Lee chuckled at his phone. He'd never seen anyone like her. It was obvious she was beautiful, but the kind that makes you do a double take. Her long curly hair that nearly reached her butt and gorgeous curves made you look, but her guarded blue eyes that hinted every emotion made you stare. She seemed like she'd been through a lot, but could take care of herself. She wasn't fat, nor skinny, but somewhere perfectly in between. He definitely wanted to get to know Fionna better.

* * *

At 1:27, Marshall pulled into the parking lot of the high-rise building Fionna lived in. He buzzed her apartment and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" a male voice said through the intercom. _Her brother? _Marshall thought.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer, I'm here to pick up Fionna?" He replied.

"Oh, come on up, bro." the intercom-voice told him after a bit.

* * *

Fionna walked into the front hall when she heard the intercom buzz, but Jake beat her to answering it.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer, I'm here to pick up Fionna?" Marshall said.

"Tell him I'll be right down." Fionna requested.

"And miss meeting this guy? You're like my sister, and I wanna check this guy out. I'm sure Finn does, too." A conformation was called from the living room.

"Fine, just don't embarrass me. I like this one." She said reluctantly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we won't embarrass you in front of your _date._" Jake teased.

"It's not a _date._" Fionna mumbled.

* * *

A few seconds later, Marshall reached Fionna's floor. He raised his hand to knock when the door opened and a blonde girl in a bunny hat came flying out.

"ByeFinnbyeJakeseeyoulater!" She called into the apartment and ran to the elevator, waving for Marshall to join her.

"What, don't want me to meet the brothers?" Marshall asked while she was frantically pressing the 'down' button. Finn and Jake, beat it, coming outside before the door opened.

When Fionna noticed, she sighed. "Well, not really, but I guess you have to."

"C'mon, Fi. Are we really that bad?" Finn asked.

"Well, you aren't, I guess, but Jake will definitely start talking about tier 15 even thought I AM AN ADULT AND THIS ISN'T A DATE!" She yelled pointedly at Jake.

Marshall was just enjoying watching this all go down.

"Fi, do you really think that? Jake, tell her you won't embarrass her." Finn told him.

"Me? No. I just thought I'd show him my gun collection." Fionna rolled her eyes at this.

"Yeah, and we can't let him leave without showing him your baby pictures and telling him your middle school stories!" Finn played along.

"Jake, you don't even live here. And Finn, in that case, I suppose it'd be alright to tell that Seraphina girl you've been seeing about how you peed the bed until 10th grade!" Fionna threatened.

"H-how do you know that?" Finn stammered, his face red.

"We're twins, Finn." She explained.

He rolled hi eyes. "Whatever. Have fun! Don't get pregnant!" Finn called as he and Jake went back into the apartment.

"IT'S NOT A LUMPING DATE, YOU SON OF A BLEEBLOB!" Fionna yelled at the door, then turned to Marshall, smiled, and said: "Ready to go?"

"Um, yeah." Marshall said, unsure of what just happened.

"Great!" exclaimed Fionna!

* * *

"Hey, It's you're turn to ask me 'truth or dare', right?" Fionna asked once they were in his car.

"I think so. Truth or dare?" Marshall replied.

The blonde thought for a moment, then replied: "Truth,"

"What's you story?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She replied, confused.

"Like, your life story. When's your birthday, what were your teenage hobbies, where's your hometown?" He inquired.

"Oh. Don't you know? You have to be at least a level 4 friend before you unlock my tragic backstory." She said with a dark humor in her voice. "Here's the place." She pointed to a small restaurant in a strip mall. He pulled into the parking lot and they both got out.

"Hi, I'm Marceline, how many?" The black-haired girl asked in a flat tone when she heard the door open.

"Marcy, it's me." Fionna said.

The bored girl looked up from her magazine and instantly brightened.

"Hey, Fi! Is Finn with you?" Marceline asked.

"No, actually. I'm here with... um.. my..." She hesitated with how to introduce Marshall. "This is Marshall." Fionna finally settled on.

"Hi," He said.

"Okay, just you two then? Follow me." She said when they nodded.

The ebony-haired girl lead them to a booth in the back of the small diner, putting menus on the table in front of them.

"Anything to drink?" She asked, getting out the small notebook she used for orders.

"Um, I'll have a coke." Fionna said, taking off her blue and white hoodie to revel a light blue v-neck tee.

"Cherry soda, please." Marshall said.

"I'll be right out with those." Marcy smiled and walked off.

"So, you never told me your story." Marshall reminded the girl in the bunny hat.

"Never said I would." Fionna said, and her phone buzzed.

Marceline: _Who is that guy?! He's a cutie :)_

Fionna: _His name's Marshall remamber?_

Marceline: _Yeah, but are you two... you know ;)_

Fionna's face turned red at what her friend was implying.

Fionna: _You have such a dirty mind, you know that? NO we are not doing it, and this ISN'T A DATE._

"Sorry, about that." Fionna apologized.

"No worries. So, are you going to tell me about yourself, or are you gonna chose dare?" He asked.

"Dare, I guess." She agreed reluctantly.

Marshall looked around for a moment, before smiling mischievously.

"See that tall guy over there?" Marshall asked. "I want you to ask him for a piggy-back ride and not take 'no' for an answer."

Fionna's eyes got wide and she shook her head.

"Truth. I'll tell you." Satisfied with this, Marshall leaned back and waited.

"I was in the foster care system since I can remember. I was told my parents gave my brother and I up, but the reasons varied. Some agents told us they were teenagers, others told us they were homeless. I don't know what the real reason was. As soon as we were eighteen we moved out here. I work here, actually, and Finn got a job in a nursing home and is getting his degree in veterinary medicine. He's always loved animals and helping people, and I'm glad he's getting to do what he loves. He deserves it."

"And you?" Marshall challenged.

"What about me?" Fionna questioned.

"That was more about your brother than you. Tell me about _your _story. Not his." He smiled.

"Um, well... Oh look, our drinks are here!" exclaimed Fionna, a little too enthusiastic. She took a big sip.

Marshall Lee was a little disappointed for some reason. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to know more about Fionna. She intrigued him.

"I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom. Where is it exactly?" He asked Marceline, and walked off once she pointed.

Fionna was looking into her coke like it held the answers to the universe.

"He's _hot._ I don't see why you aren't all over that." Marceline said, looking at the back of the dark-haired boy.

Fionna blushed and looked down.

"Aww, you're blushing! You totally want to jump his bones."

"Marcy! I don't want to jump anybody's bones! He's just a nice guy and I like hanging out with him. That's _it_." Fionna denied.

"Whatever." The waitress said to her friend. "All I'm saying is that if you don't snatch him up someone else will. Get yourself a piece if Marshall pie before it's all gone." She winked.

"Mar-cy!" The red-faced blonde complained. "He's coming out, go away!" And with that, Marceline walked away laughing at how embarressed her friend was.

"Sorry. So," Marshall started, sliding into his side of the booth. "Tell me about _you._"

"Trust me, you don't want to hear little Fionna Merten's sob story past. It's a long one." She mumbled, looking down.

"Sure I do. And there are no long stories, just people not wanting to tell them. Go on." Marshall urged.

"Fine. Like I said, I was a foster kid. As I grew up, I moved from one home to another, mostly because I was a troublemaker. I started fights, talked back to adults, stayed out too late, and was basically a bad kid. Somehow, Finn and I were never separated. I have no clue how I would've survived without him. My 'bad-kid' rep started in second grade, a year after I met my still-best friend Cake. Some kid made fun of her and I'm pretty sure I broke his nose. That was the first time we moved. It got worse from there.

"In my sophomore year of high school, I met this kid named Blaze and started dating him. His parents were bad, they fought all the time, treated him awfully. I don't know details, we were only together for a few weeks. He did drugs, drank, partied, whatever he could to forget about his home life. I started drinking. A lot. It got to the point where I was drunk 75% of the time I wasn't in school or asleep. Finn tried to help me. He tried so hard, but I didn't want help. I liked being drunk, I didn't remember whichever horrible family we were with, I forgot my pent up anger and rejection from being put up for adoption in the first place, it just made me feel like everything was okay, just for a little while.

"At the start of my senior year, a kid transferred to my school. He had pink hair, loved chemistry, and was a total nerd. He was perfect. He helped me get my grades up, and got me into AA. I felt like I didn't need to drink, just being around him made me forget. Then, I found him under the bleachers on graduation night with some chick. I went home and drank, I'm not even sure how much. I don't remember much, just that I woke up in my bed the next day, and we were leaving again. But, this time we were moving out for good, since Finn and I were 18. I still drink, but nobody knows. Hell, Finn still thinks I go to AA. I don't get shitfaced anymore, but I still drink. I'm so scared that if I stop, I'll get those feelings of rejection and anger and unwantedness." Fionna took a deep breath as she realized how long she'd been talking and what she said. "I-I I didn't mean to go on like that. I... I..." She stuttered.

She got up and ran out of the restaurant.

* * *

**I tried to show off some of Fionna's silliness, and this is what happens. I can't write anything without drama. *sigh***

**(By the way, Seraphina is Flame Princess, and if you're wondering what the name 'Seraphina' has to do with FP, search the meaning! :D) **

**Kisses! *mm-wah***


End file.
